bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheZombieFighter2/BatIM Ultimate Custom Night?
Ink Bendy: He attacks from the left hall, playing Little Devil Darling. You only have MOMENTS to shut the door. #Bendy Cutouts: The current version of the Bendy cutout sits in your room. Sometime, it'll change to the beta-version, and you MUST destroy it, or BOTH Ink and Beta Bendy will be summoned, even if there not active. (See the Extras menu for the models.) #Sammy (Monster): He appears in the room, saying random quotes from Chapter 5. Click his mask to knock it off, and he’ll run away. #Boris (BatIM): He crawls though the vent, but is MUCH faster than the others. Close the door when you hear banging #Miner Searcher: He also crawls through the vents, but has figured out he can slide though the door. (He is made of ink) Use the vent-snare to stop him. #Swollen Jack: He also crawls through the vents, but when he reaches the vent opening he’ll become stuck, preventing Boris, Lost One 1, Toon Bendy, ??? and ??? from passing. The vent door can’t be shut, and the Miner Searcher can still get though. Keep in mind, Jack WILL eventually wiggle free. #Searcher Boss: Use your flashlight to get rid of the Searcher Minibosses when they spawn, or the Searcher Boss will be summoned. #Piper: He’ll try to sneak in though the side vent. If he gets in, he’ll disable your flathlightt #Striker: He’ll try to sneak in though the side vent. If he gets in, he’ll disable your doors,. #Physical Alice: When she appears in your room, you MUST find some items on the cams. These include a Special Gear, a blob of Thick Ink, a Power Core and an Ink Heart. #The Projectionist: He’ll walk past. Sometimes, he’ll turn to look at you, blinding you. You have to wait until he leaves, and rely on Audio Cues. #Lost One 1: He crawls though the vent. When her eye appear in the vent, shut the vent door on it. #Lost One 2 Better catch a fish! (She sits by his house on Cam xx. When a fish appears, help him catch it.) #Bertram (Monster): He’s the power generator. When he stops spinning, click the “Play Audio” button to make him spin again! Or the power will go out. #Brute Boris: Wind up his music box or else he’ll break free of his orison and kill you #Allison Angel: She is invisible on the Cams and can only be seen when she reaches your left doorway, with only her eyes visible. Close the door to send her away. #Tom: He is invisible on the Cams and can only be seen when he reaches your right doorway, with only his eyes visible. Close the door to send him away #Giant hand: It’ll reach in though the left doorway. When it does, shut the door before the room blacks out. #Beast Bendy:: When he appears in your room, show him “The End” to make him fade away. He won’t return. #Boris (BiNR): He’ll stand in your room for the entire night. On occasion, he’ll demand 5 cans of Bacon Soup. Problem is, you don’t have any! You can find Bacon Soup on the Cams, though. #Chester: He’ll reach in though the right door. When he does, shut the door before the room blacks out. #Canoodle: When Bacon Soup appears on your desk, drink it. When Canoodle appears on the desk, resist drinking it. #Toon Bendy: He crawls though the vents, but he can only be stopped by the door. He give no Audio Cue when there, nor does he appear in the vent opening. #Bendy Plush: When the poster in the room changes to a Bendy poster, buy the Bendy plush from the prize corner #Boris Plush: When the poster in the room changes to a Boris poster, buy the Boris plush from the prize corner #Alice Plush: When the poster in the room changes to a Alice poster, buy the Alice plush from the prize corner #Alpha Bendy: His face appears randomly on the monitor. Quickly close it, before a Jumpscare happens. #Beta Bendy: He’ll attack from the right hall, playing Beta Little Devil Darling. You only have MOMENTS to shut the right door. #Beta Sammy (Monster) His face appears randomly on the monitor. Quickly close it, before an Audio Disturbance happens. #The Beta Projectionist: He’ll attack from either hall. You’ll hear his scream before running does one of the halls. You can tell which hall he’s coming from by his projector light in that #Maskless Sammy: He appears on the Cams. You must stare at him for about 3 seconds #GJ-Lewis X (Bendy Wiki): He’s on his message wall. If a user, (probably TheZombieFighter) gets on his nerves, he’ll leave his wall and charge down the left hall. Close the door in time to stop him, and check his Message Wall often. #KingAxel105X (Bendy Wiki): He’ll attack from either hall. Closing the door won’t sent him away(but it will stop him from entering). Place the “Red Link” in front of him to send him away. #Mango-Pango: (Bendy Wiki): When her logo appears on the screen on the desk, click it! And Mango might offer help. This comes with risk however, cause she may block you. #Santaadeamon: When you raise your monitor, a random letter will appear, and you must press it on your keyboard. If you lower your monitor, make you death(So you can’t hear) #Matheusroyale09: When you lower your monitor, a random letter will appear, and you must press it on your keyboard. If you raise your monitor, he’ll kill you #???: When he moves, use the flathlight on him. #???: He will send his Endo Army to attack. When the Endo Army endoskeletons appear in both halls, shut both doors so they can’t get in. #???: He climbs through the vents, but unlike the others in the vents, he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away. #???: He appears randomly in your face, as a distraction. (or, Don’t let your curser hover over Pan Stan for to long) #???: He’ll attack from the right hall, moving in stages to your office. Close the door when he’s standing in the doorway. He moves faster as the night progresses. #The Neighbour (Hello, Neighbour): He’s playing “Neighbour, Hello” on his TV. The goal of the game is to prevent your neighbour from breaking into your house. Only problem is, he’s not good at the game, and he’ll blame you if he loses. Check his cam and shut the appropriate door when his neighbour is there #Tape Recorder (A.K.A. Audio Log): It’ll randomly play during the night. If it’s Wally’s, keep it on. If it’s Thomas’s, turn it off by clicking it. (or, it activates and plays a random log from a random guy). #theMeatly: He’s just here to avatise his new game “Showdown Bandit.” Close the ad when it appears. #???: He crawls though the vents, but is completely invisible.(Unlike ???) Shut the door when his flashlight-beam appears in the vent. #???: He sit deactivated behind you. However, if you continue to make a lot of noise, he’ll slowly activate.. The only way to calm him down is to make less noise. However, this may interfere with your run, as you may need your Power Generator or Global Music Box to aid you, not to mention Sammy, Beta Sammy and Audio Log make a lot of noise, so try not to activate them, or, at least get rid of them quickly. Original Roaster: Ink Bendy: He attacks for the right hall, playing Little Devil Darling, close the door to send him away. Beta Bendy: Same as Ink Bendy, but attacks from the left hall, playing the beta-version of Little Devil Darling. Concept Bendy: Grows more agro as more noise gets made. Unlike Music Man, there are no hints to when he’s getting more agro. Physical Alice: There's a Alice cutout in your room. When it changes to a Bendy cutout, destroy it, or you’ll be met with Physical Alice’s jump scare. Destroying the cutout will make Ink and Beta Bendy’s difficulty rise. Destroying a Alice cutout also leads to a jumpscare. ???: He climbs through the vents, invisible on the map, only seen by his flashlight appearing in your vent. Close the door to seen him back. Sammy (Monster: He appears in the room, saying random quotes for Ch 5. Click his mask to knock it off, and he will run away. Joey Drew: When his letter appears, press “no.” If you wait to long or press “yes,” Joey will jump-scare you. Boris the Wolf: His Bacon Soup is cooking on the near-by stove. When it stops cooking, you have a few seconds to turn it back on, unless you want to die. Category:Blog posts